This disclosure relates generally to gift boxes, and more specifically to a gift box device with a self-inflating balloon.
Traditionally, greeting cards are sent through the mail to close friends or relatives for special occasions, such as birthdays, anniversaries, graduations, or other events that are cause for celebration. While the intentions of the person sending the greeting card are well-meaning and thoughtful, the experience of opening a greeting card can be lackluster for the person receiving it. Furthermore, once a card has been opened and read, the recipient is often unsure of whether to save the card or throw it away. Some existing greeting cards try to enhance the experience with three-dimensional pop-out features or by playing music when the card is opened. However, even with these added features, the card is still just a card that may sit on a shelf forgotten, or may be thrown away.